Forever, My Montana
by Fray Ray
Summary: Lindsay leaves with nothing said but a note to Danny, what happens when they collide later and Lindsay's hiding more than one secret? [[DL]] Rated for later on to be safe Not a good summary... Cross over with Miami... lil EN, RC ch 8 up [[Complete]]
1. Chapter 1

**I have been gone and this idea has been messing with my head**

**Rating: Going to go ahead and say T even though that won't be true 'til probably later on**

**Summary: Lindsay leaves with just a note to Danny, what will happen whem collide again two years later. And she's hiding more than one surprise… DL**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Lindsay knocked on the door of her friend's house, looking around the small Miami suburb. When the door opened Lindsay smiled, "Hey Natalia."

"Hey Lindsay!" Natalia pulled her friend into the house and closed the door.

"Hello, Eric," Lindsay called as she entered and saw the other guest. He waved back and Natalia started talking.

"Where's Allie?" she questioned, walking over the couch and sitting by Eric as Lindsay sat in an arm chair.

"With Joe," she answered simply.

"WHAT!" Natalia screeched, her eyes wide with alarm.

"We've been through this, Nat. He is not harmful to anyone. None of the girls there are kidnapped; all are runaway's or people that need a place. We are free to come and go as we please," Lindsay answered.

"Then what about all the dead bodies that have been identified as having stayed there at one point," she questioned.

"I have left Allie with him at the house on multiple occasions. He is even refers to himself as Grandpa around her. The only reason I am still under cover there is because of the bodies that are showing up. I have been there for just shy of two years, and the only evidence I have is that he's innocent and cares for these girls like his daughters," she said.

"Fine, but if my favorite one year old gets hurt," she was half teasing and half serious.

"I just can't wait for this to be over, to go back to New York, back to Danny," she sighed.

"Hey, hey, hey," Natalia moved over to the arm of the chair and pulled her into a hug, "it's okay. You will see him again."

--Almost two years ago—

Lindsay woke up with her head on the bare chest of Danny Messer, just as she had so many other times. She shifted the blankets on his bed, so she can turn around. Once facing him, she kissed him gently. He opened his eyes slowly.

"When do have to work," he asked, sleep filling his voice.

"I don't work to day, remember?" she teased.

"Mm, it's time for me to get up isn't it?" he replied, kissing her the top of her head gently.

"Yup," she answered, crawling out of bed on throwing and a pair of his boxers and a shirt.

About fifteen minutes later, he followed, showered and dressed. She pointed to the cup of coffee and the counter and he picked it up. He drank his coffee and looked down at his watch.

"I have to go," he kissed her quickly.

She stood up as he was at the kitchen door, "I really do love you."

"I really do love you, too," he replied and smiled the smile that still made her go weak in the knees.

She ran over to him and kissed for all she was worth. She had tears that threatening to fall and she mumbled something that, to him, sounded like an 'I'm sorry.'

After he shut the door, she walked over to her desk and opened the first drawer; pulling out the note and airplane ticket to Miami she had received a week ago.

She walked back into her room and packed some of her clothes into a bag, wrote a note, and walked out and locked the door for the last time in no telling how long. She was about to break the heart of the man that meant everything and so much more to her.

She left for Miami to go undercover and some weird house, where some guy just let random girls stay if they needed. The bodies of some of the girls where turning up but not enough evidence to convict them. That's where Lindsay came in.

She spent a month and a half at the place where she would be undercover. She jumped right in fast and easily. Though, she still missed her New York. She had made friends in the house and in the Crime Lab; Natalia being her best friend and knowing the most about her, and two girls from the house, Shelley and Ollie, knew as much as Lindsay was allowing to tell them.

"Hey, Joe," Lindsay said walking into the large kitchen of the huge house—hell that thing can legitimately be called a castle—that she had been living in for her undercover mission for the last month and a half.

"Hey, Mali," Joe Anderson greeted her by the name that most of the people here knew her as.

"I have been feeling a little sick today. Do you think you could take me to the doctors?" she questioned, pulling out a pack of Saltine crackers.

"Of course, my dear. I will have the boys watch the other girls," he said referring to his two sons, Josh and John, and all the girls he had living in the house.

"Thanks," and with that she walked back up to her room.

"Hey, Mali," Shelley, a red head that also lived in the house, got her attention, "Ollie won't come out of her room again."

Ollie was only fourteen, the youngest girl in the house, and had come only a day after Lindsay. She had just showed up on the doorstep one day. She was Cuban and knew a little English when she had first gotten here. She had come from Cuba with her family, unfortunately, they hadn't made it.

Lindsay nodded and smiled, "Thanks, Shelley."

Lindsay walked over to the door and knocked gently, "Ollie it's me, Mali." She heard the lock click and then the door opened and she walked in. Ollie shut the door back and walked over to her bed and sat.

They sat in silence for a minute until Lindsay asked, "I am going to the doctors today, wanna come? I know its not the most exciting but it will get you out of this house."

One thing about living here, you never really got to go outside. For some reason, he favored Lindsay and let her go out by herself every now and again, so she used that time to check back into the Miami-Dade County Crime Lab and PD or hang out with her friends from the crime lab, mostly Natalia.

Four hours later, they were waiting on the results from Lindsay's results from all the blood tests. The doctor walked in and looked at Lindsay, Joe, and then Ollie.

He smiled, thinking they were a family and Lindsay and Joe had adopted Ollie because the couldn't have a child, "Congratulations, Mrs. Anderson, your pregnant."

Being called Anderson didn't surprise her; all the girls took Anderson as their last names. Being called MRS. Anderson really through her for a loop, but being pregnant just made her want to throw up, again.

"Oh, its Miss, I'm his daughter," Lindsay corrected blankly.

The doctor looked from Lindsay to Joe and back about five times before he replied, "My apologies."

The doctor finished and a nurse came in and Lindsay sat up another appointment and then they were out of the hospital.

"How are you PREGNANT?" Joe spat.

"I just arrived over a month ago, before that there was some guy," she snapped back, like one would to their father.

"Don't take that tone with me! I just wanted to make sure it wasn't with one of my sons," he said a little more calmly.

"No offence, sir, but gross," she made a face and he chuckled.

"I can't say I blame you," he joked. He really treated all the girls better than his own sons; that was one thing Lindsay had noticed. He treated his the boys like the were just helpers, making them watch the girls, clean a lot of the house, do the years, and of the such.

"Can I go out tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, of course, anything you need you get. Can't have anything happen to that baby, can we?" he smiled happily.

"Can I get out here?" she continued, it would be easier to get to Natalia from here.

"Sure," he pulled open and she got out.

"Can Ollie come?" she decided to chance it.

"Okay," she could tell he was a bit more skeptical about this.

Ollie jumped out of the car and they started on their way, Lindsay explaining that Ollie can't tell a sole about what happened when she was with Lindsay.

She knocked on the Natalia's door and she answered it with a squeal and throwing her arms around Lindsay's neck, "Lindsay! I have missed you. Who's this?" she suddenly caught site of Ollie.

"This is Ollie, she lives in the house, too. Joe let us come out. Ugh, Nat, I am so screwed," Lindsay ran through quickly following Natalia into the house.

"Why? Oh my god, what happened?" she looked very nervous.

"I'm pregnant. It's Danny's and he's in New York, and I can not blow this investigation," she fell into tears and both Ollie and Natalia rubbed her back.

--Back to the present—

"You'll see him soon, the sons are the ones it and just need a bit more evidence," Natalia tried to calm her.

"Natalia, Allison is one. One year old. No Daddy, no Danny. Ollie is now fifteen, almost sixteen, no legal way for me to adopt while doing this investigation. There's nothing that can be done for any of us," she broke down again.

"Hey, we made it this far, haven't we?" Natalia hugged her and threw a sad glance at Eric.

* * *

Danny sat at a bar back in New York. It had been almost two years since Lindsay left. He still remembered that day perfectly. The way Lindsay said the really did love him, the way he said he had loved her, too. The way she had kissed him, and the way he knew something had to be wrong but pushed off the thought.

He had come home to find most of her clothes missing and letter with his name on it. He glanced down and read it for what had to the four billionth time since she left. It was kind of hard to know what she meant since she skipped back and forth between stuff but her understood it perfectly.

_Danny,_

_I am sorry. So, so, so, sorry. I really shouldn't have done this, I know. I had to though. I will be back. I meant what I said earlier, I really do love you. So much. This wont be forever, I promise. I can't wait until I come back again and see you cocky smile._

_I won't be rude, I won't do it. I won't tell you to wait on me. I don't know how long this will be and you have already waited so much for me. You waited until I was ready for everything. I can't ask that of you anymore, it's not right._

_I feel so stupid for doing this. I mean, you went all the way to Montana for me. Even after that, you took it slow. We hung out and had fun, of course, it changed that night we played pool at your house. Then you took my shift and every time I tried to apologize you said you would rather it be you. I meant everything to you. And now, I am doing this to you._

_I left and didn't tell you I was, until now that your reading this. I didn't tell you where, and I am sorry, but I am not going to. Just believe when I say that I do love and I will be back._

_Give the team my love. Can't wait until this is all over. Don't hate me. I am still so sorry._

_Love you forever,_

_Your Montana_

He didn't date again. He's still not dating. Yeah, random women at their houses but he didn't date any longer. His type isn't out there. His type has beautiful brown hair and eyes. His type is from Montana and will argue with him over some of the stupidest stuff. His type is no where to be found anymore.

He spotted a blonde, Barbie doll type of girl and gave her smile. He knew she would be over in seconds, and she was.

They had gotten to her door when Danny's phone went off he growled, looked at it and snapped it open, "It's my night of, Mac!"

"Down boy," they reply came through the phone, "Miami-Dade county Crime Lab, needs someone."

"So I HAVE to do it?" he wasn't too happy.

"Your plane leaves in two days. Come get your ticket tomorrow and the rest of what you need," with that Mac hung up his phone and left a very unhappy Danny.

* * *

Tell me what you think of it… Yeah… Reviews make me write faster… 


	2. Chapter 2

**I like this story so I went a head and did a second chapter. I'm not as happy with it as I was with the first but tell me what you think. Might re-do it depending on reactions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any except Allie and Ollie**

**I just noticed how close their names where… That was an accident… I also noticed that if had named her Mary-Elise I would have the the prequel to "What Fun Boredom Brings" haha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Mac," Danny said as he entered the crime lab the next day, not really caring about his interrupted plans the night before.

"Hey, Danny, you feeling better?" he smiled slightly, something he had been doing a lot more lately, but Danny was too afraid to ask why.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, you should really get your own show," he said sarcastically, following Mac into his office

"I couldn't do that. The lab needs me too much," he responded, rummaging through his desk for the plane ticket and the briefing.

"You know how to make a man feel needed, Mac," he responded taking the ticket and the file. His eyes grew large when he noticed something, "Mac, my plane leaves in six hours! You told me tomorrow!"

"Oh," was all that Mac said.

"Be glad I am mostly packed," Danny said as he left the lab.

Five hours later, Danny found himself sitting at the airport. He sighed, letting his mind drift back to his Montana. Before he knew it, his flight was being called out over the intercom.

* * *

"Hey, Joe, can I take both Ollie with me when I Allie out for a little bit?" Lindsay asked as she walked into one of the libraries in the house that served as Joe's office.

"Of course, sweetheart, if your out over night please call so I don't myself," he responded.

"All right, Joe," Lindsay said turning to the child in her arms, "You ready to go out for a little while, angel?"

Lindsay turned and walked up the stairs and stopped at Ollie's door. She knocked on the door and hollered, "Oll, let me in."

Ollie opened up the door, she still didn't talk that much around people but she did talk to Lindsay a lot, "Yup?"

"I am glad all that English we taught you is being put to good use," Lindsay teased and put Allie on the bed.

"Okay then, if you insist. May I inquire why I am honored with you presence?" she responded, giggling.

Lindsay laughed then leaned over and whispered, "Wanna come to the lab?"

"Heck yes!" Ollie exclaimed running to her closet. "What should I wear?"

"Why? Ryan is taken by Calleigh and Eric by Natalia," she responded buy joined her by the closet and helped her pick out an outfit.

"Because, you never know when a extremely hot guy will show up and you need to be ready," she responded and pulled out the outfit Lindsay picked.

"Right," Lindsay responded. "Good thing I always look good."

"Yeah, Li," she said and rolled her eyes. Ollie had kept slipping and almost calling Lindsay by her real name while in the house instead of Mali, but would stop at Li. Since Li was the end of her alias, they just settled on that.

"Ouch, that hurt, Oll. Anyways, we leave in an hour," with that Lindsay picked Allie up from the bed and left the room.

**

* * *

**"Hello, Danny, I am Natalia Boa Vista. I got stuck with the job of being greeter. Not that I am really complaining anymore… Anyways, follow me," Natalia said quickly and walked towards the break room. She was completely convinced this was the Danny that Lindsay was always talking about. "Okay," she said when they entered the room full of people and starting to point to people, "That's Horatio, the boss. That's Calliegh, Ryan, Eric, Alexx, and Jim. We have an under cover agent somewhere… she's suppose to be coming in today." 

"Hi, everyone," Danny said.

A chorus of 'Hi's was heard. Then Horatio stepped forward, "Miss Boa Vista and Mr. Delko will fill you in when out agent gets here."

After that was said, the crowd dispersed and Danny sat at the table. Natalia and Eric sat across from him and looked at him closely as if trying to decide something.

* * *

"Ollie, it's been an hour!" Lindsay yelled up the stairs.

"Lindsay," Joe said in a harsh voice, "don't yell. What if someone is trying to sleep?"

"Sorry sir, but if it's Ollie that's asleep she better wake up NOW!" she hollered up the stairs again and Joe chuckled, letting her off like he always did.

"I'm coming!" Ollie yelled running down the stairs. "Gosh, Li, no need to get snippy."

"See you later," Joe said ignoring the yelling. Ollie was another that he let off easily. Probably, since she was here from the youngest age. Lindsay been accused of sleeping with him and the Allie actually being his and she convinced him to let Ollie off easy, too. Gees, this place was worse than the lab.

Lindsay tossed Ollie the large bag she had and took Allie from Joe, "We probably won't be back until tomorrow. Don't worry. See you later."

"Bye," Ollie said simple as she followed Lindsay out.

A few minutes into the walk, Lindsay was cracking up, "Ollie, stop skipping your giving me a headache."

"I barely wear skirts. It's always a fun experience," she replied.

Lindsay looked her over; Ollie was wearing a camouflage skirt, a white and black shirt with a guitar and skull, and black flip-flops. Lindsay, on the other hand, was wearing blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a plain blue shirt, the one she wore when she thought a lot about Danny, because it was his favorite.

They entered the crime lab and Ollie motioned towards the break room, "See, Lindsay, this is why we always look good."

Lindsay stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her sat the person she longed to see, but at the same time feared seeing more than anything in the world. "Uh, Oll," she started, "do me a favor. I need you to take Allie and not say anything about her being mine."

"Okay," Ollie looked at her weird and took Allie.

Lindsay took a deep breathe and continued to the break room. She opened the door and walked into the room. It was time to face him

* * *

Danny stared blankly back at the two people who were watching closely, like he was some kind of dangerous criminal that might snap at any second. Maybe he should have thought over what he wore.

He looked towards the door as he heard it open. His blinked a couple times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Nope, she was there. His Montana was standing in front of him.

He glanced at the girl who looked about sixteen. She wasn't Lindsay's that much he could tell. The girl had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair and a dark skin tone. The baby, however, had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a lighter skin tone than the other girl.

Natalia looked from the Lindsay to Danny and back. No recognition could be seen in there eyes. She wasn't sure what to think, "Lindsay this Danny Messer. He's from New York. Danny, this Lindsay, she's out undercover agent on this case."

"Nice to meet you," Lindsay said, going with Natalia's thought that they didn't know each other.

"Hi," he decided to go along with Lindsay. He glanced at the two girls standing by Lindsay.

"Ok," Lindsay said noticing him looking at them. "This Ollie, she's at the house with me. This is Allie."

Danny noted she didn't go into anything about Allie but turned to the two girls, "Hello."

"So," Natalia started and decided to play a game for a second, "Why don't we get to know you better, Danny."

"'iight," he replied.

"So, what's you favorite state?" Natalia started with something random. She would work her way to the more serious stuff slowly.

Lindsay thought back to her conversation with Natalia. She was almost certain that she never told Natalia about Danny calling her Montana. She told them she was from there but that was it. Eric jokingly called that once and she snapped at him but nothing more was said. Just her luck that that would be the question.

A smirk worked its way across his face, "Montana."

Lindsay smiled slightly and Natalia grinned largely, "Why's that?"

"Well, you see there's this woman I loved and she was from Montana. I followed her out the once because my boss made me take some time off because all I did most of the time while she was gone was work," he said and glanced and Lindsay.

_Loved_ Lindsay thought. _He had said loved. I guess he did move on. Well, I told him to. Do you think he would un-move on for Allie? Oh that's selfish. Bad, Lindsay._

"Love you say?" Natalia hoped he would close off because she was getting too personal, "What happened."

"She left with only a note. She told me to move on. Secretly, I didn't. I still love her," he responded.

"Does this woman have name?" Natalia continued, despite Eric's words for her to stop.

"Montana," he answered.

"She was named after a state?" a look of confusion crossed Natalia's face and Lindsay, Danny, and Ollie cracked up.

Ollie knew about the nickname. It was safe to safe to say that Ollie now knew more about Lindsay that Natalia did.

Danny caught Lindsay's eyes and she suddenly blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

"And so your note said," Danny responded.

Natalia smiled at herself. Yup, she was right. It was the one and only Danny… but where did Montana fit into this at.

"But I really am sorry," she said again, tears popping into her eyes. "I left you. I left. You waited and waited and then I was ready. Then, right when things were getting serious, I left. And guess what, you still waited."

Danny pulled her into a hug, "I'll wait. I have no problem waiting."

Lindsay wiped her eyes and nodded, "I know. But, that doesn't make it fair."

Just then Calleigh ran into the room, "We have another one."

"I'm coming this time," Lindsay stepped forward.

"Someone could see you," Eric objected.

"I'll say you caught me and needed me to tell you if the body was from there. I might never be able to leave, but Ollie will and she can update you. Ollie, you keep Allie here," Lindsay said.

"Yes, Lindsay," Ollie replied.

Lindsay nodded to say that was final and then led Danny to Natalia's hummer.

Danny whistled when he saw the hummer, "Wish we got something like this back home."

Lindsay giggled, "Try to convince Mac that."

"I dunno, Linds' I think he's gotta girl. He's been smiling a lot more lately," he responded.

"Did you asked, Stella?" she said with a slight, knowing smile.

"Nah, you the only one Stella will tell anything to. Seeing as none of us heard from you for nearly two year now…" he trailed off.

"Do they hate me?" she asked scooting close to him in the back seat while Natalia drove with Eric in the passenger's seat.

"No, they couldn't hate you. Just like I could never hate you," he reassured her.

"Good," she sighed in relief.

They reached the crime scene and the climbed out. Lindsay holding onto Danny's arm, prepared to see if she knew the woman that was lying on the other side of the hill. As the came over the hill, they caught site of a clump of red hair. Lindsay's eyes widened.

"Shelley?" she screamed and started to run down the hill. Danny caught her and she fought against him. "Danny, let go now! Let go! Shelley!"

She collapse on the ground in tears ran down her face. Danny pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back gently, "Who is she, Linds?"

"She's one of my friends. She's from the house. Her and Ollie are my best friend's from there. Oh, Danny, what about Allie."

Lindsay only left Allie at the house when Shelley would be there to keep a close eyes on her. She was the only one she trusted enough and Allie had become very attached to Shelley.

"Is she Shelley's?" Danny asked.

Lindsay knew this wasn't exactly the time and especially not the place to tell him but, "No, Allie's mine. She's just really attached to Shelley and I'm not sure what to do with her when I have to leave and Joe won't let me take her. I don't trust that place with Allie when I am not there to keep and eye on her."

"Yours? Joe? Is he the father?" Danny was more that little confused. He didn't know the whole thing surrounding the case, since they never briefed him.

"No," Lindsay shook her head and let out a slight laugh, "Joe is the head of the house. He thinks of himself as our father. He wouldn't hurt us I am pretty sure but someone in that house is." She saw the still slightly confused look on Danny's face, like he was trying to figure something out so she decided to try and clear it up. "She's one year and one month, Danny."

Recognition crossed Danny's face as he looked at the women in his lap. The recognition was then replaced by hurt. He stood up and walked away from her without a word. She saw him talk to Calleigh and the get into one of the other hummers and drive off. She blew it.

* * *

Danny drove back to the crime lab in a daze. He walked towards the break room, ignoring Ryan as he asked what he was doing back. He entered the room and walked straight over the couch where the young girl was laying.

He squatted down eye level and looked at her sleeping. He sat back and continued watching her. He didn't notice when someone entered the room.

"She's kind of boring when she sleeps," Ollie said, surprising Danny.

"Not if you've never known her," he replied.

"So you know?" Ollie sat down next to him.

"Yup." He replied.

* * *

Did Lindsay really ruin it all? What will Danny's next move be? How will Lindsay deal with Danny and losing Shelley? Review please. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's your Chapter three!**

**I would like to thank all the people who are reading, reviewing, and both! And, all those who have added this to your favorites or alerts… Glad to know you all like it so much!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone that you recognize**

**I am basing Allie off my niece, who is actually one year and just over one month… Didn't do that on purpose.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So," Ollie started after sitting beside Danny in silence watching Allie for about twenty minutes.

"Huh," was his response, his eyes never moving from daughter.

"Are you just going to stare at her?" Ollie asked him, repositioning herself beside him.

"Yup," he answered.

"Why?"

"I dunno. One good hour of staring won't make up for the loss of a year and the nine months Lindsay was pregnant, but it will make me feel a little better," Danny glanced quickly at Ollie and then returned his attention to Allie.

"It if it helps, Lindsay wasn't too pleasant to be around when she was pregnant. Do this, take five Lindsay's when she's on her period," Ollie informed and laughed as she saw Danny shuddered. Lindsay tended to get pretty moody when her time of the month rolled around. She took a deep breathe and asked, "What happened that caused her to come here? She never mentioned that."

"I really don't know that one. Everything was great, no better than great. Then one day, I had to go to work and she had the day off, when I got home she was gone and I found this letter," he dug in his pocket and pulled out the letter from Lindsay.

Ollie read the letter quickly before giving it back to Danny, "You always keep this with you?"

"Yup, it was the last thing she gave to mean. I should have known. I thought I heard her say sorry before I left that morning and she was acting a little odd. I just brushed it off as nothing. I didn't know she would be leaving me," Danny sighed, pushing the note back into his pocket.

"It's not your fault she left. She did it all on her own choice. She did it and came to live in a house where some of the women's bodies that stayed there were showing up dead. Though, I guess if she hadn't come, she would be here for me and saved me. She really did save me," Ollie looked down at her hands, feeling a little selfish.

"Yeah," Danny muttered, gently touching Allie's back but quickly pulling back like he would hurt her, or she would hurt him.

"Would you like me to tell you about her?" Ollie gently reached forward and took one of Allie's hands gently, successfully not waking her.

"Please," a small smile crossed Danny's face, the first one since he had returned from the crime scene thirty minutes ago. During which time, Ollie's head snapped to the door, thinking Lindsay may have followed Danny. But, alas, could blow Lindsay's cover and Ollie knew Lindsay wouldn't risk it, she wanted to get back to New York and Danny.

"Okay, she's like most one year olds; she likes shiny objects and seems to be inclined to anything the color orange. Her full name is Alison Michelle Messer." Danny looked up quickly, Lindsay had given the child their last name. He momentarily closed his eyes and then returned to Ollie, who had stopped for a second, "She was born May 5th. She was six pounds, seven ounces; she was fifteen and half inches and very healthy. As you can see she has Lindsay's brown hair and as you haven't seen, she has your blue eyes. She's been raised in the house by Lindsay with the help of Shelly and me. She's very spoilt and get's everything she wants. And, he favorite word is 'mom' and her favorite thing to eat is cereal, but, I'm not sure if there is anything else she can eat," she explained the child that is so strange to Danny quickly.

"I should know all this," Danny sighed and a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek.

"Yeah, you should," Lindsay's voice caused both of the occupants of the room to jump and turn around, not knowing she entered.

"Oh, look, Ryan is trying to get my attention…from the other side of the lab," Ollie quickly jumped up and ran from the room in search of Ryan.

"Danny," Lindsay muttered, but didn't get any farther as she started crying.

Danny was quickly by her side, holding a crying Lindsay in his arms. He soothingly rubbed her back. Yes, he was upset with her, but she was crying and that tore at his heart.

"I'm sorry, Danny," she murmured and straightened up, looking into his eyes.

Danny didn't answer and she looked at the ground until he gently lifted her chin, "It's okay. We'll talk about it later." She nodded and he let go of her head and continued, "I don't want her to go back."

"Go back where?" Lindsay was slightly confused as to where Danny was talking about.

"Back to that house. I don't want her to go back. It's not safe. I can't make you not go back as much as I want to, because if you want to you are going to. But, I don't want my baby back in a house where women are being killed," he explained.

"What I am supposed to tell them? 'Hey, I am undercover and I saw the father of my baby when I went to the crime lab and he didn't want her to come back here. So guess what, I left her.' I am so sure that will pan out smoothly," she responded sarcastically.

"No, I don't think that will work out so well either," he sighed, a little aggravated at Lindsay. "How about: 'Hey, I ran into someone from the police and they asked where I lived, and since I remembered that you told me to never tell anyone about this place, I told them I didn't have anywhere and they took Allie and Ollie for a little while, just to make sure they are healthy.'"

"I'm not sure how much better that one will be and what do you 'Allie and Ollie?'" Lindsay was not going to go down without a fight, just like any other time.

"I like Ollie, she's a nice kid," Danny answered simply.

"Thanks, I like you, too," Ollie had re-entered quietly and was listening to their conversation.

"Ollie, would you want to stay?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, yeah, but what about you and Shelley?" she asked and instantly knew something was wrong by the way both Lindsay and Danny looked uncomfortable.

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other and then back at the girl but never answered.

"Who was the body? It was Shelley? What happened to her? Tell me!" Ollie screamed, crying and half-hysterical.

Lindsay started toward Ollie but stopped as Allie began to cry. She looked from one child to the other and then at Danny who stood contemplating something, probably if he should brave it and pick up his crying daughter.

Danny looked back at Lindsay and saw that she had decided to walk over to Ollie and noticed she was watching him closely. Danny cautiously made his way over to the side of the couch. Slowly, he reached down and gently picked up the crying infant, holding her close to him. As he held her, the crying gradually stopped.

Lindsay watched Danny with his daughter and her heart broke. She had kept him from this. She had kept them both from this; Danny from knowing his daughter and Allie from knowing her father. She watched as Allie laughed and Danny smiled, softly talking to her and then he leaned down and kissed he nose gently, eliciting giggles from Allie.

Ollie looked up and Danny and Allie and smiled. She then turned her attention back towards Lindsay and saw the small smile that played across her face. Then, her heart dropped again, remembering what had happened. Shelley, her Shelley, had been the latest victim in the killings from Joe's house. She knew what it would be, no evidence that would lead them to Joe's and no warrant because there would be no strong evidence Shelley was ever there. She'd join the track of Jane Doe's, from before Lindsay came, and the known women, from after Lindsay came, that have been killed. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed that Lindsay would get out of this safely and be able to return to Danny and that, in some chance, they would find a place for her, Ollie.

"Okay," she suddenly spoke up causing everyone, including an amused Allie, to look at her. "Okay, they can stay with you. I will think of an excuse."

"Thanks, Montana," he walked over and kissed her gently.

_Oh_, Lindsay thought, _how I have missed that name_. She stuck her hands out to Allie and the child instantly went to her mother, "Hey baby, you are going to stay here tonight, okay? Be good for me." Lindsay made a kissing sound, letting Allie know she wanted a kiss.

Allie kissed her mom and turned around and held her hands up for Danny to take her. He happily took her and looked at Lindsay, "Really, thank you."

"Anytime," she responded. "Bye bye, Allie."

Allie raised a hand and scrunched her fingers together.

Lindsay then turned to Ollie and hugged her, "Don't give him a hard time and help him watch Allie, okay? He'll need the help, trust me."

"Hey," Danny feigned hurt.

"Bye, Danny," Lindsay said as she headed for the door.

"Waited, Lindsay," he stopped her

"Yeah?" she turned around.

"Messer," he stated simply and she smiled.

"Yeah, she's a Messer. Trust me."

He smiled at her warmly. "Bye, Montana," he said as Natalia entered.

"Wait!" Natalia yelled. "You're leaving?"

"I'll try to be back tomorrow but I'm not sure when I will be able to come back out. Let Danny use one of your guest rooms. He's watching the girls," she informed before leaving.

"Uh-huh," Natalia nodded. "So," she turned to Danny, "ready to be thrust in the fatherhood?"

"I really don't know," he replied, setting Allie, who stayed by his legs, grasping his pants.

Natalia laughed at him and Ollie brought a cup filled with apple juice over to Allie. Ollie then went over to the couch and laid down, falling asleep quickly.

--

Meanwhile, Lindsay entered the house. "Joe, I'm home," she shouted and waited to hear him.

"In the dining room, my dear," was his response and she made her way to the dining room. "Where's Allie and Ollie?" he asked as she entered and he noticed the two children weren't with her.

"I… I…" Lindsay feigned tears as she told him, "I ran into an… an old friend and he's a police and he asked me where I lived and I couldn't tell him here so I told him sometimes I stayed in a hotel. He took Allie and Ollie for a little, he told me, just… just to make sure they were healthy."

"How dare he!" Joe screamed outraged.

Lindsay wiped her eyes, "No, it's fine. I trust him. And, and her said I could go and see them tomorrow. Please let me," She cried louder and turn away from him.

"Of course," came his gentle reply and for a second she felt bad for lying to him. At least until she remembered why she was lying. She had to protect her daughter and the girl that was like a daughter to her.

"I am going to go to my room," she said and ran out the door.

Once in the hallway, Lindsay smiled, felling like she accomplished what she wanted to and ran up the stairs to her room. There, she closed and looked the door, sliding down onto bed. She pulled out a box she had brought with her, filled with pictures of her and Danny. She looked through them slowly, remembering exactly what had happened during each picture.

Slowly, her mind turned back to the events of today. It broke her heart for Danny to leave like that. She had momentarily forgotten about Shelley. Then again later, when she saw Danny with Allie, she knew she couldn't separate them again. Not now, and defiantly not yet.

* * *

Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Hope you liked it and are enjoying the story! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4. Hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ollie!" Danny came running into the room that Ollie staying in with Allie held out in front of him. His eyes were wide as he exclaimed, "I don't know how to change a diaper!"

Ollie looked at Danny for a minute before she started laughing. She couldn't help it. It was just too funny. She silenced her laughing and held out her arms, "Hand her here and watch."

Danny handed Allie over to Ollie and walked over as Ollie sat her on the ground and very slow, as so that Danny could get how to do it, changed Allie's diaper.

"Thank you," he sighed in relieve.

"No problem," she told him, gently tickling the babies stomach.

"So, tell me about you," Greg asked, picking up his daughter.

"Well," she started, "my full name is Olivia Marie Smith. My Grandpa went to Cuba and then fell in love with my Grandma. My Pa was born their so he was a citizen. Ma and Pa weren't allowed to come to America with me so about two years ago, we tried to make it over here and it killed them. This left me to find Joe's house and Lindsay."

"When's your birthday?" he asked her.

"Two months, July 20. That's around the day I got here," she told him sadly.

"You'll be sixteen?" he continued to question.

"Yeah," she smiled at him.

"I want to help you get your stuff," he told her and she smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" she hugged him around the neck.

"Danny, Ollie, dinner's ready," Natalia called from down stairs.

"Come on, let's go eat," Danny said to Ollie as he stood up with Allie.

"Yeah, let's. I bet you Eric is here for dinner tonight," Ollie giggled as the walked down the stairs.

"Sorry, Oll, but I'm not Lindsay. I don't get the girl giggley thing," Danny informed her and this caused her to laugh louder.

"Hey Ollie, hey Danny," Eric called to them as the entered the dining room.

"Oh darn, and you didn't bet me," Ollie said as she and Danny laughed.

"What are you two talking about over their?" Natalia asked, suspicious of the two of their conversation.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Ollie said as she sat down beside Danny.

"I am so sure," Natalia teased.

"So, are you guys ever going to fully fill me in on this Joe case? I am still not sure why I am here," Danny asked them.

"Oh, yeah," Natalia answered. "Well, Joe runs this mysterious house. No one knows much about it really. The girls aren't supposed to say anything about it. They are allowed to leave the house for good if they want to but they aren't allowed to go to and fro. They also aren't really allowed out doors too often. No one really thought that much of it until girls started showing up dead. A couple of them were claimed to have come from that house, but we had nothing to actually back that up. That is where Lindsay came into this at."

"And there what no one else that could do it?" Danny could help it, he was curious as to why his Montana had to be the one that had to go into that place.

"She fit the profile to the T and she was from out of town. He knows everyone from around here really. Says to have spies," she continued. "Now, you tell me something. Why do you call her Montana?"

"Eh, I liked to give her a hard time when she first came in. She was not New York native and Montana just kind of stuck after the teasing was over. It moved from teasing to my personal way of saying 'your mine' I guess," he smiled at the memories.

"Ah, I am guessing the reason she snapped at Eric when she first got here and he jokingly called her Montana is that," Natalia assumed, remembering the scared look on Eric's face as Lindsay snapped at him.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle, "I suppose so. I will have to ask her about that."

"Do you think Joe will suspect anything?" Ollie worried.

"I don't know," Natalia responded, looking over at Eric who had been quiet. "You okay, Eric."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Please, I am trying to eat," Danny joke and the rest of the table laughed.

"So, how you handling your new found daddy-hood?" Eric asked him.

"It's defiantly new," Danny told him, looking at Allie who had mash potatoes all over her face.

"I wouldn't mind children one day," Eric admitted, glancing over at Natalia.

Natalia pushed her mash potatoes around on her plate, not looking up at them.

Danny sensed this and continued on, "Oh, I never thought I would have children. I never even thought I would fall in love."

"You didn't?" Ollie looked at him amazed.

"Nope, the idea completely horrified me. Then, Lindsay came. At first, I was a little resistant to her because she took Aiden's place. But, somewhere along the way I found myself falling for her. And, boy, did it scare the hell out of me."

Ollie laughed, "Then you asked her out and she stood you up. Months later, you followed her Montana and found out her secret. Then, you two started dating and then you played a productive game of pool and then she was here."

Danny looked at the girl, shocked, "You know all this, how?"

"Me and Linds have a lot of time to talk. At first, she was reluctant to tell me. But, when I asked her, she couldn't resist but to tell me," Ollie told him with a smile.

"'Very productive game of pool?' You know what. I don't wanna know," Natalia looked at Danny and him and Ollie laughed at her.

"Well," Danny told them standing up, "I am going to get this one cleaned up and get to bed." He took Allie and started out of the room, "Night Natalia. Night Eric. Night Oll."

"Night," they all responded and he headed up to the bathroom to wash Allie.

Ollie sat there for a second thinking, "I better help him." With that, she ran up the stairs to help Eric.

**

* * *

**"Mali," one of the girls, Katie, whom Lindsay never really talked to, came up to her opened door, "I heard about Alison and Olivia. Must suck. Oh and Shelley left earlier today." 

"Hmm," Lindsay replied, making sure she didn't cry.

Katie came over and sat beside Lindsay on the bed. Lindsay wished she'd leave. There was nothing wrong with her per say. She and Lindsay never really talked. She was just bleach blonde, china blonde eyes, model body. What a girl like her was doing here, Lindsay would never understand.

"Look, I really am sorry," Katie said.

"Hey, it's okay. No big deal," she said quietly.

"Hum, you know, Mali, you and I have never really talked," she stated what Lindsay was just thinking about.

"No, we don't. There is something I would like to know, though. What is someone like you doing here?" Lindsay questioned, hoping not to come across as rude.

"Bad relationship…s," Katie answered. "I was a model. Got into some bad stuff, and then there was nothing for me. I finished high school. So, I had nothing to do. Then I ran across this place. Now, the real question, what's person like you doing here."

"What do you mean? I'm just… ordinary," Lindsay shrugged.

"Yeah, but your then extraordinary ordinary. You know what I mean? You're just… you… That kind of ordinary all girls what to be. Not so pretty every guy wants. Well, wants in your pants. Allie, yeah, her father, I bet he loved you. I mean really loved you. Like a lot," Katie told Lindsay.

"Yeah, he did," Lindsay smiled looking down at her hands.

"Tell me about him!" Katie said, turning very teenage girlie.

"Well, he's from New York. Blonde hair, blue eyes, Italian, needless to say he's gorgeous. He's also as annoying as hell," Lindsay and Katie laughed slightly. "But, he's also super sweet and caring. There's not a doubt in my mind that he'd fly across the continent for me."

"You didn't tell him you were leaving, did you?" Katie saw right through Lindsay.

"Nope," she confirmed Katie's suspicions. "Stupid, I know. He loved me. I loved him. We were like, in a fairytale. He would have been ecstatic when he found out I was pregnant. But, alas, I moved a month and half before I found out."

"I'm sure he would forgive," Katie told her lying back with her head on Lindsay's pillow.

"Make yourself at home," Lindsay teased, laying down beside her, staring at the ceiling like Katie was.

"I think I just might do that," Katie joked. She then turned serious, "I am really glad we talked like this, Mali. You're a nice girl. I wish I had a long time ago."

"Yeah, but something you learn around here is that you don't know how long another is going to be around," Lindsay said sadly, thinking back to Shelley.

"Hey, Mali, will you tell me the truth, why are you here? You seemed to have had the perfect life," Katie said suddenly.

Lindsay didn't answer and Katie took that as a cue that she wasn't suppose to know the answer. "Okay," Katie sighed, "no details about that. Well, can I come out for you tomorrow?"

"I really wish you could, Katie, but its not safe," Lindsay told her sadly.

"Yeah, it's okay. Shelley never even went out with you. Ollie is the only one who ever did. This is okay since she's only a kid and she needs it the most. No offence or nothing, but I kind of want them to keep Olivia. It's safest for her. It would be safest for Alison, too. But, she does need to be with her mom."

"Yeah, I agree. It would be safest," Lindsay agreed, trying to figure out what she would say if she did decide to leave Allie and Ollie with Danny. "You know, you can call them Ollie and Allie, by the way."

"Yeah, but I don't know them that well, and nicknames are kind of personal," Katie shrugged. Lindsay smiled, Katie had a lot more to her than Lindsay had original thought.

"Look, I don't want to run you out, but I have to go see Allie, Ollie, and the other people tomorrow so I need to get some sleep," she told Katie, actually not wanting the new friend to go.

"Hey, it's cool. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Maybe you have a picture of that Italian we were talking about," Katie giggled as she walked out. "Night."

"Night," Lindsay responded, giggling also, as Katie shut the door behind her.

Lindsay lay back in bed. She thought about Danny, Allie, and Ollie. They were like their own little family. Then, she thought of all her newest friends Natalia, Eric, Calleigh, Ryan, Horatio, Katie, and even Shelley. Her though eventually drifted back to New York. She thought of Flack, Hawkes, Stella, and Mac.

A smile appeared on Lindsay's face as she remembered Danny's earlier words, '_I think he's gotta girl. He's been smiling a lot more lately_.' Oh yeah, that sounded like Stella's doings to her. She really needed to email her sometime or something. Though, she was sure that Danny would tell them all about it soon enough.

With her thoughts back on Danny, the familiar feeling came to Lindsay. She smiled as she thought of him. She had seen him again. She'd seen that smirk and those eyes. He had seen their daughter and he had been so natural. With these thoughts in her head, Lindsay drifted to sleep, ready to wake up in the morning and go see Danny and he daughter and Ollie. She was ready to find out where the case would go from where and most of all, where her and all the people she holds so dear are going.

* * *

Well, tell me what you think please.

Will Lindsay's new friend stay safe? Will Danny be getting better at fatherhood or will Ollie continue to find him this amusing?

Next chapter will have Danny and Lindsay interaction again… This one didn't… This one had them bonding with different people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the latest installment, and for anyone who read "Cross Jurisdictionssss" when I finish up some of these stories, the sequel will be started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the shows**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Mali!" a very ecstatic Katie jumped onto Lindsay's bed.

"What?" Lindsay muttered, unhappy to be awoken in such a way.

"Joe said that if you don't get up now, you cant go out today," she told Lindsay sitting back on her bed.

Lindsay shot up in her bed, "What!"

"I said…" Katie started.

"I know what you said," Lindsay rolled her eyes at the woman.

"Then why'd you ask?" Katie said like Lindsay was the one that said that stupidest thing in the world.

"Where'd the Katie from last night go?" Lindsay teased good naturally.

"Joe said I had to act like a ditzy teenage girl to get you up," she answered and jumped off the bed.

Lindsay laughed, "Why?"

"I dunno. But, what Joe says, you must do," Katie told her what she was already aware of.

"Do you ever think about leaving?" Lindsay sat up and asked.

"Yeah, but that's a scary thought, you know. I don't know what I would do out their. Do you?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I do, more and more everyday," she answered.

"Why don't you? You could take Alison and Olivia and be out of here. You could find Alison's daddy. I'm sure he wouldn't hate you and he would positive love Alison," she didn't understanding why Lindsay stayed around here.

A small smile crossed her face, "Yeah, I know. And I will, one day. Hopefully, it will be one day soon."

"But you have to miss me," Katie joked as she went to the door.

"Of course," Lindsay responded as Katie walked out of the room.

Lindsay pushed her covers off and crawled out of the bed. She took a shower and then headed down the stairs where she was met by Joe.

"Good Morning, Mali," Joe greeted her.

"Mornin' Joe," she answered.

"So," Joe started. "I was thinking. Maybe, I can go with you to get Allie and Ollie today."

Lindsay dropped her coffee cup and it shattered on the ground. She tugged at the bottom of her green tank top, "What? Why?"

"I just thought I could show these people you can take care of them," he answered.

"But, Joe, uh, the girls! What about the girls?" she asked trying to find any reason not have him come along.

"They will be fine. You need me," and with that, Joe walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Danny, get your lazy butt up!" Natalia called playfully from the door.

Danny sat up, rubbing his eyes, and glanced over at Natalia who had a very awake Allie in her arms, "How long has she been awake?"

"About an hour. I decided to let you sleep for a little longer. Linds should be here in about an hour and then we'll head off after about thirty minutes.

"Right," he muttered climbing out of bed.

Natalia turned with Allie and walked down to the front room, where Ollie was already seated.

"Is Eric coming over this morning?" Ollie asked, flipping through channels on the television.

"Nope, we're meeting him at the lab," Natalia answered, sitting Allie down to play with some toys and sitting down by Ollie.

Thirty minutes later, a showered Danny was heading down the stairs, "You got coffee?"

"Yup," Natalia answered and got up to make her house guest some coffee.

Danny walked over and picked up Allie, "Hey girl, how you doing this morning?"

Allie's response was to giggle and to try and give him a kiss, but only managed to slobber all over his face.

"Yeah, she likes kisses," Ollie informed as Danny was trying to wipe all the slobber off his face.

"Coffee's started," Natalia informed as she walked into the living room. "Ah, yes. Allie kisses, I see."

"Yeah," Danny responded, moving Allie in his arms, where he could hold her easier, and walking into the kitchen.

"Cups are in the first cabinet but the stove," Natalia shouted in to him.

"Thanks," he shouted back, grabbing a coffee cup out of the cabinet and waiting for the coffee to finish.

Once he had himself a glass, he headed back into the front room and put Allie back on the floor. Instead of playing, she held tightly onto his leg.

"So," Danny turned to Ollie, "what's this Joe guy like?"

"Well, he's very possessive over the girls. He calls us his daughters. He hates being lied to and has kicked a girl out for lying to him before. He is especially over protected of Lindsay, Allie, and me. Though, we aren't sure why," she shrugged.

"Shelley?" he asked the name he really didn't bring up but knew he had to.

"She was one of Lindsay's best friends. Mine too. She was they only person that Lindsay really trusted Allie with," tears filled Ollie's eyes as she told him this.

Danny nodded his head and then there was a knock on the door. Ollie got up, "I'll get it."

She opened the door, "Li…" she trailed off as she saw Joe standing there beside Lindsay. Her eyes go wide and she shut the door quickly. She knew she'd have to explain this later but, she had time to make something up.

"What is it?" Danny asked seeing the look on Ollie's face.

"Joe," she answered shortly. She took a deep breathe, "Okay, call Lindsay Mali. No slip ups that you know her, know her. No slip ups that Allie's yours or personal connection to me. Got it?"

Danny nodded and picked up Allie. He looked over at Natalia who was gently chewing on her lip, he then opened the door.

"Allie," Lindsay stuck her hands out and Allie instantly went to her mother. "Hey Ollie."

"Hey, Li… Hey Joe," Ollie greeted.

"Hey there, Ollie," Joe greeted her with a smile.

Danny just stood there, wanting to hug Lindsay but remembering what Ollie warned him about.

"Hi," Joe greeted Danny. "I'm Joe. Allie's dad."

Danny wanted to punch, yell at him, or at least throw up, but he knew he couldn't so he just greeted, "Hey, I'm Danny."

"Are you the cop that took Allie and Ollie to make sure they were healthy?" Joe asked him.

Danny just nodded.

"Well, they're fine. Me and Mali here got into a fight a couple weeks ago and she took Allie and Ollie. We're good now," he informed.

This only got Danny angrier, he hated being lied to, "Is Ollie your daughter, too?"

"Oh, yes, we adopted her a couple years ago, we thought we couldn't have a baby," he lied again.

Ollie shot Lindsay a look and she replied with an upset look, Danny noticed this, "Why don't we talk to Mali alone for a minute?"

"Okay," Joe glanced behind Danny and noticed Natalia for the first time. He turned around and walked back to his car.

Lindsay walked into the house and Danny shut the door behind her. She was quick to start speaking, "Uhg, that makes me so mad!"

"You need to find a way for him to let you stay here. Why don't you stay here tonight?" Danny asked.

"I don't think it will work. He seems pretty adamant on getting Allie, Ollie, and me back to the house," she told him.

"Go try," Danny kissed her quickly and then took Allie from her arms.

Lindsay nodded and walked out of the door and over to Joe, "Uh, Joe. They want me to stay here. Just to watch me with the kids."

"I want you three back home," he told her sternly.

"Just tonight. Then they never have to mess with us again," she tried.

Joe punched the side of his car, "Fine. But, this is the last time you're away from the house over night for a very long time. If you want to be out of it so bad, you can just take Allie and leave for good."

Lindsay nodded, this was the first time she had ever truly been scared of Joe.

Joe jumped back into his car and sped away.

Lindsay turned and ran back into the house. Instantly, she found her way into Danny's arms, "That's the first time he's ever lost patience with me."

Danny just held her in his arms as Natalia, who was holding Allie, spoke, "That little show made him more likely to be our killer."

Lindsay nodded in agreement, "Yeah, if he can lose it like that around me, there's no telling what he could do to the other girls. But, we better get going."

Danny stole Allie from Natalia's arms and walked towards the door, "Let's go."

"He stole her right from my hands," Natalia shook her head, earning a smirk from Danny.

They headed out and got into the car, Natalia driving, Danny in the passenger's seat, and Lindsay, Allie, and Ollie in the back.

Once at the lab, they went to find Horatio. Upon finding him in the break room talking with Eric, Lindsay told him about Joe, "So, I think he may have just made himself a suspect."

"That's very possible, Miss Monroe," Horatio nodded in agreement.

"He knows where you live now, Nat. I don't think it's very safe for you anymore," Eric commented.

"Where do expect I stay? I have Allie, Ollie, Danny, and Lindsay staying with me," she told him.

"My house has three bedrooms. You are welcome to stay there," Eric told them.

"I think, that will be a good idea," Horatio put in his opinion.

"Okay," Natalia caved. "Is that okay with you guys?"

Danny shrugged, "I don't see why not. How 'bout you, Montana?"

"Yeah, that's cool," Lindsay agreed.

"I don't really have a choice," Ollie raised her hand and shrugged. "And, seeing as Allie has no idea what you're talking about, neither does she. So, I suppose, we agree."

Danny let out a small chuckle, "It's decided then."

"Good, so you five will be under the safe surveillance of Mr. Delko," Horatio said and then walked to towards the door. He stopped and turned around, "Mr. Messer, I believe that you have been told why you're here."

Danny shook his head, "Not exactly."

"Well, your just hear as a CSI because we have one of your own undercover. You guys make sure to be careful now," Horatio finished and then exited the room.

Lindsay took Allie over to the couch and sat down with her, talking to her quietly. Danny came over and sat beside her. Lindsay smiled and turned back to Allie, "Look Allie, it's your daddy."

Allie giggled and held her hands out for Danny to take her, which he happily did.

Natalia, Eric, and Ollie watched as they two interacted together with their daughter.

"It's a natural bond," Natalia commented.

"Yup," Eric agreed.

Ollie nodded and then walked over to the three on the couch. She sat down on the arm beside Danny and joined the family fun.

"Now, that's a family," Calleigh commented as she entered the break room and saw Lindsay, Danny, Allie, and Ollie on the couch.

Natalia and Eric nodded and Eric asked, "Did you just come in here for a break or did you need something?"

"There's another, Eric," Calleigh told him.

"That was fast. He never makes a kill two days in a row. Are you sure it's the same guy," Natalia was surprised to hear this.

"Same MO. She was found in a public place, easy to find. Guys, this ones fresh. I mean fresh as in paramedics were brought in to see if she was really dead," Calleigh informed them.

This doesn't make any sense," Eric shook his head.

"Maybe someone did something to make him really mad. Or, Maybe it's not from the house," Calleigh shrugged.

"Does she have a name?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, she was a one time model which is why I'm on the line about this one. Her name's Katie Lerman. Ryan and Alexx are there now. Alexx said she's a pretty girl, blonde hair, blue eyes," she looked to Lindsay. "Lindsay, did you know a Katie Lerman?"

"Yeah, why?" Lindsay asked as she looked up from Allie.

Natalia, Eric, and Calleigh looked at each other before Natalia answered, "She was the latest victim."

Lindsay's eyes grew wide. That couldn't be. She had just talked to Katie this morning. Lindsay tried to hold back her tears as she choked out, "How long?"

"Alexx places TOD just over and hour ago," Calleigh told the group.

Realization hit Lindsay's face, "Joe got mad when I told him I would stay with Danny tonight. That was about two hours ago. We… Katie and I, we started talking last night. You know, like friends."

"Do you think he's targeting people close to you, Linds?" Danny finished her thought

* * *

Hum? Coincidence or is Joe behind this? Is he really targeting Lindsay?

Review for an update.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it. Yeah, I started yet another story. -hits self in head- I'll learn. I think there's only about 3 chapters left of this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY or Miami.**

* * *

"This makes no sense," Lindsay was up pacing the break room. Danny, who was holding Allie, Ollie, Natalia, and Eric were watching her wear a hole into the floor, trying to figure out what was going on along with her.

"Coincidence?" Natalia suggested. "I mean, Shelley and Katie are the first two of the girls that you were close to."

"Yeah," Lindsay started, "But, it started after Danny showed up."

"The first one happened before I actually got here," Danny defended himself.

"Maybe he found something out. That could be why he came with you this morning," Ollie stated.

Lindsay nodded, "He could have figured it out before Danny came and then, I don't know. He saw Danny and it confirmed it."

"Could be," Natalia was tapping her finger on the table. She then brought her palm down and slapped it, "Well, that just means that you can't go back. No matter what."

Lindsay looked ready to argue but Danny stopped her, "Nope, she's right, Montana. You are not going back there."

"But," Lindsay started.

"Hey, no buts this time," Eric stopped her, saying something for the first time since Calleigh left. "You are staying with me, all of you," he gave a pointed look at Natalia, "and there will be no arguments."

"Yes father," Lindsay pouted.

"Well, why don't we go see Alexx? She got back a couple minutes ago," Natalia informed.

"Sure," Danny shrugged in agreement. "Ollie can watch Allie for a little while, can't ya?"

"Yup," Ollie agreed, taking Allie from Danny.

"Okay, let's go," Danny put his hand on Lindsay's back and started out of the room. On the way, Danny decided to break the silence, "I have a question."

"Yes, Danny?" Lindsay responded a lot like a teacher would to a student.

"How did you get away with putting Messer on the birth certificate and how did you put your name and everything?" he asked. He was sure that Joe wouldn't like that very much.

"Joe never saw it," she answered. "And, funny story, I told kinda told Joe my last name is Messer."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Right. Then I guess I'm luck I didn't mention my last name, eh?"

"One would say," Natalia rolled her eyes, causing them all to laugh.

Danny stopped laughing, a thought coming to mind, "Do you think he could have gotten a hold of the birth certificate?"

Lindsay turned and looked at Danny, "That could explain a lot."

Danny nodded before continuing on.

Upon reaching the morgue, they were greeted by Alexx, "Hey."

"What have you got for us?" Eric asked.

"Blunt force trauma, same as all the rest of them. This one is a real pretty girl. Use to be a model, she had some real potential," Alexx told them, glancing at the blonde girl laying on the table.

Lindsay walked over to her, looking down at Katie, "She quit because of some bad relationships."

"That I believe," Alexx started. "She has signs of having broken her left wrist, her ankle, and her nose. Though, appearance wise, you can't even tell."

Natalia nodded, understanding, "Bad relationships."

"I'm going to guess that she had a rough life all around," Alexx stated.

"Why's that?" Danny questioned.

Alexx moved the blanket to reveal her right thigh, which was covered in scares, "She's got those of both thighs."

"Easier to cover than the wrists," Lindsay commented.

"Bad stuff happened, and she took it out on herself," Alexx nodded.

"I still down get who could have done this," Lindsay shook her head, her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"I think she trusted whoever it was," Alexx told them. "No defensive wounds."

"Any idea of the murder weapon?" Eric asked.

"Something like a baseball bat, I think. One of those wooden ones, and it broke because I found pieces in the wound," Alexx confirmed.

"Thanks Alexx," Natalia smiled as everyone turned to head out of the morgue.

"I have to go back," Lindsay told them as they entered the elevator.

"What? No," Danny shook his head, protesting what she was saying.

"I have to. Joe has a bat like that. It could be the break we need," she persisted.

"Then get a warrant," he argued.

"Danny," she said in her 'this is final' tone, "I'll stay at Eric's with you guys tonight, and return to the house later tomorrow. I'll get the evidence we need and this will all be over and we can go home."

Danny opened and closed his mouth, she had gotten him with the going home part and she knew it. He sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you," she kissed him gently and he held her in his arms.

Eric and Natalia looked at each other, the same thought running through both of their heads, '_I don't like this idea_.'

As they returned to their floor, they went to find Horatio and tell him about their plan.

Horatio shook his head upon hearing it, "I don't really like this either. It's a bit dangerous."

"But, H, this is important. We could finally close this case," she pleaded with him.

He nodded, knowing that she was right, "Just be careful, alright, Lindsay?"

"Of course," she nodded her head with a huge smiled.

"And what of Allie and Ollie?" Danny asked as they headed to the break room, after saying good bye to Horatio.

"They can stay with you again, I suppose. I shouldn't be there too long. I just have to find that bat," Lindsay had a look of determination on her face.

"So, what's up?" Ollie asked as the re-entered the break room.

"Well, we think we got this. Lindsay just got head back to the house tomorrow and find our murder weapon," Danny informed her and Ollie made a disapproving face.

"What? What are you thinking?" she demanded, which caused Lindsay to smile a little at the fact that a fifteen year old girl was acting like her mother.

"Don't worry, Oll. I'll be just fine, I promise. I won't even be there too long," Lindsay assured her.

"Fine," Ollie said simply.

"Well, I'm glad I have your approval," Lindsay replied, slightly sarcastically.

"Are Allison and I staying with Danny?" Ollie asked.

"Yup," Lindsay responded. She picked up Allie, "Come let's go."

"You two ready?" Danny asked Natalia and Eric.

"Yeah," Natalia responded with a smile as she turned and headed out of the break room.

--

"That, I with I could have seen," Lindsay was in laughing fits during supper as Ollie told her about Danny not being able to change a diaper.

"I've never changed a diaper before," he tried to defend himself, and everyone laughed once again.

"You'll get better," Lindsay assured him, patting his cheek gently. This is where she wanted to be now. She didn't want to go back to the house and she was so excited over the prospect of this case being finished. She was ready to head back to New York to see Stella, Mac, Hawkes, Adam, and Sid. She couldn't wait for them to see her and Danny's wonderful daughter and to see their faces when they find out.

Danny told her that he hadn't told them yet. He told them that he saw her, and that she said she missed them all and that she was sorry. But, he wanted to tell them Allison once she was back with him. Plus, he thought it was one of those things that you tell to your friends face so Stella can pull you into a hug, cutting off your air supply.

He was happy about where they were right then. Eating like a family, and most of all, together again. He had missed her like crazy and half expected himself to be a little upset with her when he did see her again. But, he was just so excited when he saw her again; it pushed all other thoughts out of her mind.

Oh, and then there was Allison. His angel. That's what she was. She was a miracle that he never expected to have, especially when Lindsay left two years ago. Love wasn't something to joke about, being a father; that was just plain out terrifying to him. But now, as he sat here with Lindsay, Allie, and Ollie, he knew that he wanted them to stay with him forever.

"So, will you visit us after you go back to New York," Natalia shot them an innocent smile.

"Duh," Lindsay rolled her eyes at her friend. "You will be missed."

Lindsay had spent the same about of time here as she had in New York, by this time. Two years, they become your family. But, since she was undercover here, she really only got to know Natalia and Eric really well. Plus, they all knew her secrets back in New York, something she still hasn't told anyone here.

"Well, I'll miss you, too," Natalia told her. She understood why Lindsay was going back. Everyone back in New York was really all that Lindsay talked about when they first became friends. It was easy for Natalia to see that these people meant a lot to her.

Ollie let out a small yawn, "Yeah, I think I am going to go to bed. Who gets what room?"

"Well," Eric started, "you can have the one upstairs and we can set Allie's travel bed in there, too. Lindsay and Danny can have the one across the hall. 'Talia and I can have my room down here. Bathroom's upstairs at the end of the hall."

"Thanks," Ollie nodded and headed up the stairs.

"I'll go lay Allie down," Danny volunteered and picked Allie up, carrying her up the stairs.

"He falls right into it, doesn't he?" Natalia commented after Danny was up the stairs.

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah, he does. I'm going to go up, see you later."

"Yeah," Eric responded and Natalia pulled her into a hug.

Lindsay walked into the room that Eric said she and Danny could use and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. A couple minutes later, she heard the door shut and then Danny came over, laying over her.

"Hey," she greeted him and he smiled.

"Hey," he kissed her gently and she responded instantly, deepening it.

She nuzzled into his arm that was by her head, holding him up, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing her forehead gently and then moving to lay beside her.

She laid her head on his chest and three her arm over his stomach, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She took a deep breathe, "Mm, what's up?"

"I just don't like you going back there," he admitted, putting soft kissed on the top of her head.

"I'll be fine," she tried to assure him.

"I can still worry," he replied.

"I know," she responded, closing her eyes, content. "But, this will soon all be over and then we can go home."

"Will you do something for me?" he asked.

"Anything," she told him, nuzzling his chest.

"Marry me," he said, not really expecting to say it himself.

Her eyes shot open and her head up; she was looking at him with wide eyes, "Wha… I…"

"Not right away. We can just be together for a while. But, it is something I want. To be a family," he tightened his grip around her waist and she smiled slightly.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile and he pulled her into a kiss.

Anything that he could have said, that wasn't what she was expecting. Especially then, with her having disappeared for two years and they've only been together again for what, two days? But, she was glad he asked, and she knew he meant it.

It was unexpected on his part, too. It was something he had thought about. A lot. But, he wasn't planning on asking her soon. He'd only been back with her for like two days. But, that is what he wants, and she responded with a yes. Even if their engagement lasts a while, he was glad she had accepted.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter... Review for fast updates. They inspire me. lol_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 here…**

**I'm almost done, but have no fear… I have some other D/L stories in mind.**

_**The Promise**_**- Danny goes away leaving a promise to Lindsay that he'll be back. But will he keep it? They don't have a child in this (I know, gasp right?)**

_**The Wedding Date**_**- Lindsay been invited to her best friends wedding to be a bridesmaid. Set back? Her ex-fiancée is the best man. So, she takes Danny as her date. Loosely based of the movie ****The Wedding Date**

**By the way, I am sorry about mistakes I make with names. Like calling Danny Eric and Greg by accident. This is what I get for doing so many stories at once. I am aware that I have spelled Alison's name with two L's a couple times... Oops. But, it is suppose to have one... lol. Thanks for bearing with me.**

* * *

Danny glanced across the breakfast table. Lindsay was sitting across from him, and today she was going back to that place. He was scared to death about it. He had this sickening feeling in the pit of stomach. Something was going to go wrong. His gut was telling him that. Oh god, how much he was hoping that his gut was wrong and would just shut up.

Lindsay smiled and looked back across at him, "So, I think when we get back to New York, I should get a ring."

He smiled back, pushing his fears away at the thought of Lindsay wearing his engagement ring. He knew that this was her way telling everyone that they were now engaged. "Yeah," he got out before Natalia interrupted.

"Ring? What kind of ring?" she had a sly smile on her face that said she knew exactly what the answer was going to be.

"The kind with a pretty diamond, will take a chunk out of his paycheck, and will go right here," Lindsay responded, wriggling her left ring finger.

"Eee!" Natalia squealed, turning from her spot beside Lindsay and pulling her into a very tight hug.

Danny caught Ollie, who was sitting at the end of the table beside Natalia, pump her arm slightly and mouth yes. He couldn't help but smile.

"Congratulations, man," Eric, who was sitting by Danny, said before clapping him on the shoulder.

Allie, who was seated opposite of Ollie between Lindsay and Danny, clapped her hands together happily. Though, she really didn't have a clue what was going on, she knew everyone was happy.

"You know what this means," Lindsay's grin grew.

"I am going to be eating off the McDonald's dollar menu for a while?" Danny joked, he really would even have to pay for the ring. His mom had one for him to give to his future fiancée that had been in the family for generations.

Lindsay laughed, "No, worse, Stella now how two reasons to pull us into death hugs."

Danny chuckled, "Three for you. You're going to be returning after two years."

The rest of breakfast was spent with jokes, laughs, and reassurances that you'd be invited to the wedding. Lindsay spent the rest of the day with them. As dusk hit, it was time for her to go back to the house and it came all to fast. That sickening feeling returned to Danny's stomach.

Lindsay could tell that something was bothering him and that he really didn't like this idea. After all her other goodbyes and promises to be careful, she turned to him. She took his head between her hands and kissed him gently before assuring him that she'd be just fine.

He laid his forehead against hers and sighed, "I know." They stood like that for several minutes, forgetting about the four other occupants of the front room. He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him.

She then turned to the door and walked out, beginning her walk back to the house of girls.

Danny watched her until she was out of sight. He sighed and slumped back into a chair, putting his head in hands. He still wasn't able to get rid of that feeling, even after all the promising Lindsay had done.

"She'll be fine," he heard Eric tell him.

He nodded. He knew she would be, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't going to work out quite as hoped. Danny felt a small tug on his pants leg and look down to see Alison pulling on it. He lifted her up and put her in his lap.

* * *

Lindsay walked into the front door of the house, "Joe?"

"Mali," she heard him call back from the front room. She walked in and he was sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace. She looked up and the mantle and took note of the missing bat that usually sat up there. "Where are Ollie and Allie?" he asked.

"They… Ollie wanted to stay. Danny wanted to keep Allie one more night, I told him it was fine," she swallowed nervously.

"I see," Joe patted his hands together. "You know there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh well, I got to take the trash out of my room. Uh, let me take it back to the dumpster and then we can talk. Eh?" she asked, backing out of the room with a smile. I'll be right back.

She ran up to her room and grabbed to trash bag, and then ran out the back door and to the dumpster. She threw the bag into the dumpster before climbing up herself. She slipped her gloves on then jumped down into the dumpster and looked around quickly. Then, she started moving a couple bags.

'_Bingo!_' she though as she found the object of her desire. She picked up the two pieces of the bat and noticed some blood. A smile appeared across her face, '_Gotcha!_'

She jumped back out of the dumpster. As she hit the ground, one foot hit a hole and feel under the dumpster, skinning her leg in the process. She took a sharp intake of breath to keep from screaming.

She pulled her leg out and looked under the dumpster and looked under it. She stood up and pushed the dumpster to the side, which was surprisingly easy to do. She looked down and noticed it was set on a track. She looked down into the hole; she knew she should call for back up, but her curiosity led her into the hole.

'_I thought this only happened in movies_,' she mused as she stepped down onto the ladder that was against the side of the wall in the narrow hole.

As she hopped of the ladder and looked around, her eyes grew wide. There were more than one pools of blood on the floor, making it obvious that someone really didn't care about cleaning it up. But, more than that, there was a brunette girl tied by her arms to the wall across from her.

"Sarah," Lindsay whispered and crossed the room quickly. Sarah was one of the sweet girls who stayed there that mostly kept to herself. She had a couple friends and she and Lindsay had conversations a couple times, but not much.

Lindsay laid the broken bat down and checked for a pulse and was relieved when she found one. She was even more relieved when Sarah suddenly jerked awake, showing her hazel eyes. She pulled the gag off her mouth and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sarah nodded, "Ye-yeah. I think so. Mali, they killed Katie."

"I know," Lindsay started to undo the binding on Sarah's arms.

Once released, Sarah stood up and rubbed her wrists, "How'd you know?"

"I'll explain later. Come on," she picked up the bat and spun around. She went back over to the ladder, "I'll go up first in case someone's out that, okay?"

Sarah nodded her eyes still wide from fright. Lindsay nodded back and started up the ladder. Once up, she looked around and yelled back down the hole, "Okay, come on."

A minute later, Sarah was out of the hole and Lindsay rolled the trash can back into place. She spun around to see Joe holding Sarah with his hand covering her mouth.

"Shame," Joe shook his head, pushing Sarah to the ground in front of him. She whimpered as she hit but didn't dare to move. Joe looked straight at Lindsay, "I really did like you, Lindsay."

Lindsay's eyes grew wide and Joe laughed, "Yes, yes, I know. I came across that birth certificate a couple days ago. Lindsay Monroe is the mother's name, not Mali Messer. Oh, but Messer is the father's name. Danny Messer. I guessed he was the one that was in every single one of those pictures under your bed. It was proven a yes when I met Danny yesterday."

"Why did you kill Shelley and Katie?" Lindsay demanded.

"To hurt you, of course. You hurt me. I trusted you, and here you were, going to bring down everything," he answered, and also anticipated her next question. "All those other girls, they were bad. Just. Like. You."

Lindsay took a step back, only to be greeted by the brick wall behind the dumpster, as Joe stepped over Sara and moved towards her.

* * *

Danny just couldn't get over it. Something was going to go wrong. Something was not right with this. Joe knew something.

That's it, he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up from his spot he was still sitting at in Eric's chair, "We've got to go and make sure everything is okay."

"Danny, it's fine," Natalia tried to calm him.

"Nope, something's wrong. I know it," Danny shook his head, adamant on going and checking on her.

"Just trust her," Ollie jumped in.

"I do trust her, it's that place I don't trust," he folded his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"Greg, if I drive you there and let you have a look around the property will it make you feel better," Eric rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that trespassing?" Ollie asked.

"Not if he doesn't know about it," Danny insisted.

"Fine," Natalia rolled her eyes. "You two go, but if she catches you, you're so in trouble."

* * *

Lindsay looked behind Joe at Sarah, who had stood up quietly. Sarah closed her eyes and kicked her leg out, successfully hitting Joe square in the back, sending him to the ground.

Lindsay jumped over Joe and grabbed Sarah's arm, running across the property. Unfortunately, Joe wasn't down for long and he was quickly close behind them. Lindsay looked at the bat in her hands. '_Forget contaminating evidence_,' she thought as she threw one half behind, successfully hitting Joe in the stomach.

But, that didn't stop him; it really didn't even slow him down. He got a hold of Lindsay but tripped, sending them both to the ground. Lindsay struggled to get back up, but Joe grabbed a hold of her leg.

Joe dragged Lindsay back to him, and flipped her onto her back. He laid over her and put his hand around her neck. Sarah stood a little away, watching helplessly, and knowing there was nothing she could do.

Lindsay lifted the other half of the bat she had and lifted it, hitting him in the back. His grip loosened and he rolled off. But, as he sat up, Lindsay noticed he seemed to have found a better way to hand this. Lindsay continued to lie there, trying to get up but not having enough strength.

Joe shuffled over to a tree right beside him, pulling something from the trunk. Lindsay looked over at Sarah and gave her the notion with her head to run. Sarah's eyes widen and she noticed what Joe had grabbed.

Common knowledge it was that Joe's sons would throw knifes at the trees. Knifes were something that the boys had no shortage of. So often times, they wouldn't worry about getting the knives back out of the tree trunks.

Joe started to make his way back towards Lindsay. She closed her eyes. There was really nothing that she could do. She still couldn't move. She knew what was about to come. Or at least, she though she did. The familiar sound of a gun firing was what came.

Lindsay opened her eyes. Joe was lying on the ground and holding his arm. Lindsay turned the other way and saw exactly who she wanted.

"Hey, you okay?" Danny kneeled down beside her and brushed a hand over her hair.

She smiled weakly back, "Yeah, I think I'll be fine. I think I'm just ready to go home."

Danny smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "I'm ready for you to come home."

They looked over at Eric, who was talking on his cell phone, beside him stood Sarah, who looked incredibly relived. She smiled at Lindsay and walked over to them.

"I think I'm going to get that job at McDonald's," Sarah nodded with a smile.

Lindsay smiled and, with some help from Danny, sat up, "Good luck." She turned to Danny and nuzzled her face into his neck, "Let's go home."

* * *

_Tu-du. One more chapter to go I think… Please leave a review…_


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here's our last chapter… But, like I said, I have other D/L stories in mind and I would like to know what you think of those ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

"Sarah, I hate to bring this up, but was it just Joe?" Lindsay asked, sitting across from Sarah in the interrogation room. They were about to wrap up the case and just needed a few last details and then they were home free. 

"No," she shook her head. "Josh and John did most of it. Joe killed Katie and Shelley. Josh and John killed the rest of them."

Lindsay cocked her head to the side, "How do you know?"

Sarah looked down at her hands, "I've known all along. I just wasn't allowed to say anything… I, um, I found out about four months before you showed up. Josh, he threatened me. Joe found out about it two months after I did. His sons are demented, Lindsay, and he used that to his advantage. He used them to get what he wanted."

"Write that down," Lindsay pushed a pad of paper towards Sarah and then got up and walked out of the room. She walked over to stand beside Danny, who was looking in where Eric and Calleigh were interrogating Joe.

"You seemed to care for these girls, Joe. What would make you want to kill them?" Calleigh was asking.

"They were bad. They lied. Or, they were connected to the liar. Ollie and Allie, I could never hurt them. I didn't want to hurt Ma- Lindsay. But, she just kept being worse and worse. I was hoping Shelley and Katie's deaths could stop her but, no. She was selfish," he shook his head sadly.

Danny turned to Lindsay, "Are you sure you're ready to tell this place goodbye?"

"Yeah, I'll miss the people but I miss New York so much," she smiled up at him.

"New York is officially home?" he asked her.

"Yeah, New York is officially home," she nodded with a smile. Then she held out her hand, "Come on. Ollie and Allie are in the break room.

He took her hand and they walked to the break room. Once the reached there, they saw Natalia and Ollie sitting on the couch talking and Allie on the floor playing with some blocks. They entered into the room and all three occupants smiled.

Danny went over and picked up Allie, "Hey there, girl, have you been good?"

Ollie smiled as she looked at them. Lindsay looked at her and noticed a small hint of sadness behind her smile. She went over and sat on the arm of the couch beside her and laid a hand on her back.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay questioned.

"Li, would you be mad if I, well, if I wanted to stay here. In Miami. Natalia said she'd be happy to take me in and, I just don't know if I can leave here," Ollie looked down at the ground like she was ashamed.

Lindsay smiled, "Of course, I wouldn't be mad. Just promise that you will visit me in the summer and come to my wedding. And, you can't give Eric and Natalia a hard time."

Ollie threw her arms around Lindsay, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Lindsay told her. "Miami is your New York." At Ollie's raised eyebrow, Lindsay laughed and continued, "It's your home. It's where you want to be. It's where you belong."

"Thank you," Ollie smiled.

At that moment, Calleigh and Eric walked in with smiled. Calleigh looked at Lindsay, "Looks like you get to head home. The police are on their way to grab the sons. All the women at the house will be staying in certain shelters until they are up on their feet."

Lindsay closed her eyes and took a deep breathe; she was getting to head home. She opened her eyes and looked at everyone, "So, who's going to see us off at the airport?"

* * *

The whole team from the lab was there to wish the three of them goodbye. Horatio shook their hands and told them what a privilege it was to have her, Calleigh hugged both of them, and Ryan gave Lindsay a quick hug and shook Danny's hand.

Then came the ones that they knew would be a little harder.

Both Natalia and Lindsay were crying as they hugged. Natalia nodded as she held Lindsay at arms length, "Don't forget to call and write and everything. I'm going to be waiting for that little envelope with the invitation. Be good, Linds."

Lindsay smiled, "Of course. Don't cause too much trouble for Eric, okay? I'll be waiting for some kind of news and make sure you tell me everything that Ollie won't about her life."

Natalia nodded and they shared another quick hug. Then Natalia hugged Danny quickly, and told him, "Be good to her, you hear? I'll be in touch."

Danny chuckled lightly, "Of course. And, I'll see ya, Eric."

"Yeah, see you, man," Eric said and they shook hands.

Lindsay hugged Eric tightly, "You be good. No getting into any trouble. And, don't take anything from Natalia; I know how she can be. Keep her in line."

Eric laughed softly, "I'll try. You be careful up there. I know, I know, you've lived there but it's a bit different than here."

Lindsay smiled and nodded, "I'll keep in touch."

Lindsay turned to Ollie, who had been holding Allie. Ollie handed Allie to Natalia and looked and Lindsay, "I'll miss you, Li. I mean, like a lot. I'll be up to visit you in a couple months and tell you how schools going."

"Of course," Lindsay pulled Ollie into a hug. "Just be careful out in the world, okay?"

"Okay," Ollie agreed.

"I'll miss you, Olivia," Danny said and was pulled into an unexpected hug by the fifteen year old girl.

"Just don't miss me too much. You have life ahead of you," Ollie joked.

"I'll try but no promises," Danny responded. He then turned to Natalia and held his arms out to take his daughter. Allie came to him quickly. He looked at her and smiled, "You ready to go home, sweetheart?"

Alison clapped happily and their flip was called to be boarded. With some last quick goodbyes, they made their way to the plane and back to the place where they know they both belong.

* * *

Danny's car was in the long term parking of the airport, so they had his car to take once back in New York. They were planning on visiting the lab first thing, since everyone should be there right now, unless they're at a scene.

"Can we make a pit stop in Staten Island?" Danny asked.

Lindsay glanced over at him, "Well, it's not exactly on the way, but sure."

She figured he wanted to visit his parent since he was in New York, although he had only been gone a couple of days. Her theory was proven correct, or so she thought, as they pulled up in front of his house.

She had been there a couple of times, before she went to Miami. Danny's parents seemed to like her, though she wasn't sure how they'd react after she'd disappeared for two years.

Danny got out and smiled at her before going to the back seat of his car and getting Alison out. Lindsay got out and followed him up to the door. He gave a quick rap on the door and within a minute it was opened.

"Danny, Lindsay!" Jodi Messer greeted and pulled them both into a hug, Danny a lot softer on account of he had Alison sitting up in his arms.

"Hi Ma," Danny greeted and kissed her on the cheek and then stepped inside.

"Hi, Mrs. Messer," Lindsay greeted, following Danny into the house.

"Lindsay, I know it's been two years, but I thought I told you to call my Jodi," Jodi corrected with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Jodi," Lindsay smiled, and was glad to know that nothing had changed.

"Now, tell me who this darling child is and where you have been young lady," Jodi demanded as they walked into the front room and sat on the couch.

"Well, Lindsay's been undercover in Miami," Danny told his mom before he told her who Alison was. "And this," he tapped Alison gently on the nose, "is Alison Michelle Messer, your granddaughter."

"She's been down in Miami this entire time. With my grandbaby," Jodi shook her head. "Well, let me hold her then."

Danny handed Alison over to his mother, "Here you go. Allie, this is your Nonna."

"Na!" Alison giggled happily.

"Ciao il mio grandbaby bello," Jodi said to the child.

"Uh, Ma, there is actually something I need ask ya," Danny hated to interrupt but he need the item from his mom.

"Yes, of course," Jodi handed Alison to Lindsay, who had been watching quietly. Then, she motioned for Danny to follow, "Come."

"I'll be right back," he kissed Lindsay on the forehead and then turned to follow his mother.

"Yes, Danny, what is it you need?" Jodi asked, though she had a feeling she knew what it was. That's why she had him follow her into the hallway outside the front room.

"I need the ring," he was dancing from foot to foot as he told her.

She smiled knowingly, "I know. Hold on a second."

Danny stood there for a second, trying to figure out how his mother always seemed to know everything. He was shaken from his thoughts as she returned.

"Here you go," she dropped the ring into his open palm. "When do you plan on asked her?"

"I already have," he told her.

"Without a ring?" she slapped him softly on the back of the head.

"It was spur of the moment," he informed her, turning and walking back into the front room. Before entering he turned back to his mom, "But, I'm giving her the ring now. We need to get to the lab soon, and we'll bring Alison back by later, okay?"

"Yes, yes," she hurried past him into the front room, and when he followed behind her, she already had Alison sitting back in her lap.

He pulled Lindsay to her feet and whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes."

She obeyed immediately. She felt him pick up her left hand and slide something onto her ring finger. She opened her eyes and looked down at the hand. It was now adorned by a simple gold ring with three small diamonds. She felt her eyes tear up and threw her arms around Danny's neck.

She kissed him and pulled back to look at him, "I love it."

"Good," he held her hands in his and looked into eyes.

"I guess McDonald's won't be an issue anymore," she joked and he pulled her in and kissed her again.

He turned to his mom, "Thanks, Ma." He kissed her cheek again, "We'll be by to see you again once we get everything settle in."

"Okay, I'll see you soon," she gave Alison to Danny and hugged him softly. She then turned to Lindsay and pulled her into a tight hug, "Benvenuto alla famiglia. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you," Lindsay smiled as Jodi let go of her. She turned and followed Danny out of the house and got in the passenger's seat as Danny put Alison in her car seat.

Danny then climbed into the driver's seat and looked and Lindsay, "You ready?"

Lindsay nodded; she was more than ready.

* * *

Lindsay shifted her wait from foot to foot, and shifted Alison from arm to arm as the elevator got closer and closer to their floor. Danny was watching her with an amused expression on his face.

"Relax, Montana," Danny tried to calm her.

"How would you feel…" she was cut off by the dinging of the elevator announcing their floor.

They stepped off the elevator side by side and Danny immediately thank the higher power, for in the break room, Flack, Hawkes, Stella, and Mac were all gathered. Lindsay sighed in relief also.

They walked over to the door and Danny opened it for Lindsay. Lindsay walked in nervously, shifting Alison on her hip, four pairs of eyes staring at her.

Flack was the first one to speak, "Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming. Is Lindsay really standing in the break room door? And, more than that is she holding a child?"

Stella reached over and pinched him hard on the arm. He let out a loud yell of pain and Stella laughed, "Nope, not a dream. Lindsay's here with a baby… Lindsay!" She jumped up as if what she just said sunk in.

Lindsay handed Alison to Danny right before Stella tackled her with a hug. Lindsay laughed slightly, "Hey, Stella."

"Don't you 'Hey, Stella' me. Do you know what it's like to be the only girl with these four," she joked.

"I'm sorry," Lindsay repeated, feeling like it had become the sentence of her life.

"Yeah, we forgive you," Stella informed her. "Just, next time, give everyone except Mac a little more of a head's up."

"There won't be a next time," Lindsay told her.

"That's even better!" Stella exclaimed as the other three occupants of the room made their way over to Lindsay.

Each of them gave her a hug and then suddenly seemed to remember that Lindsay walked in with a baby and had handed her off to Danny. They all turned to look at Danny simultaneously.

"What?" he asked.

They all just stared at him and until the silence was broken by Alison. She put her hands on both sides of Danny's face, "Da!"

"Da…" Flack said slowly. Then he shook his head, "No way."

Lindsay laughed nervously, "Surprise?"

"Do you mean to tell us," Hawkes started, "that you moved down Miami for some undercover operation; Danny told us that. Then, it's over and you come back with a baby that IS Danny's? He knew and he didn't tell us?"

"I found out when I went down there," Danny hoped that that would get him off the hook.

"Uh, you emailed us," Stella pointed out.

"I thought that this was one of those 'tell it to your friend's face' kinds of thing," he tried again, walking over and putting Alison on the couch.

"Okay!" Stella seemed to accept that and pulled Lindsay into another hug. Then turned to Danny and pulled him into huge hug, "Congratulations!"

"Danny and a baby, never thought I'd see it," Flack joked. "Congrats, man."

"Yeah, congratulations," Mac put in and Hawkes voiced his agreement.

"Thanks guys," Lindsay smiled.

"…Well, aren't you going to tell us her name?" Stella asked.

"Alison Michelle Messer, you can call her Allie, but personally I like Alison," Danny informed them.

"Aw, cute, he has your last name!" Stella clapped excitedly.

Lindsay smiled and flopped down on the couch beside Alison. She rubbed her left hand across her face, "Glad all that's out of the way."

"You sure there's not something else you want to tell us," Mac smirked.

Lindsay looked up and Stella, for once, was standing speechless beside Mac and very opened mouths Flack and Hawkes.

"Um," Lindsay looked at her hand, "Oh yeah, that…"

"When?" Mac asked.

"Well, we were lying in bed down in Miami…" she started but Flack interrupted laughing. Lindsay thought for a second and realized what she said, "Eh-hem, we were lying in bed, clothes on, on top of the covers, talking, and he just kinda asked."

Stella squealed loudly and then pulled Lindsay into another hug, "Oh, this is going to be great."

"Relax, Stell, we haven't decided a date. It might be a while," Lindsay smiled and looked over at Danny…

**_--End--_**

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed that… I did like doing this one and I would like to continue a sequel, but that's only if people want it. Review please._

_Translating the Italian:_

_Ciao il mio grandbaby bello- Hello my beautiful grandbaby_

_Benvenuto alla famiglia- Welcome to the Family_


End file.
